wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Shell
Red Shell is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. She is a hypothetical fusion of Fire Agate and Pearl. Appearance Red Shell resembles a giant praying mantis, though her height is thanks to her constantly being en pointe, meaning "constantly on the tip of her toes". Her body is stretched out having a long neck and waist, putting some great distance between her torso and mantis-like abdomen. A white broken star can be seen in these areas. The red shoulder cape she wears over her undershirt has a cut out of the top half of the star while her abdomen has the bottom half wrapped around it. She has disproportionate legs and arms, having greater mass on the lower leg and arm respectively. The fusion's head has an additional face which greatly resembles Pearl split in half, revealing rows of glass teeth inside. They sport pearl's hairstyle, but takes on Fire Agate's hair color and has large green eyes. Red Shell's actual face has droopy eyes and a slit open mouth with its own small, sharp teeth. The red areas on her form are covered in small iridescent spots. Red Shell's gemstones are located on her forehead and the left side of her chest. Personality Red Shell is described being a gem of grace and wit. She can quickly come up with solutions to problems on the spot and do it in an efficient manner. Preferring to have a sense of control over her environment, Red Shell is particular with how things are done. Usually this involves heavy and organized planning. Red Shell's biggest weakness is her perfectionism. Because this is a trait found in both of her fusees, it's amplified through her. She's obsessed with how others see her and tries to keep up with unrealistic expectations she sets for herself. The fusion will go as far as to try and influence others to be just as perfect, particularly those who keep making mistakes or have unkempt appearances. Things must be done her way otherwise, especially when mistakes are made, she’ll panic. And if she can’t get herself to calm down, she will defuse. Red Shell constantly seeks out companionship to make herself feel secure. She wants to have value in the lives of others and believes by being perfect will draw them in. To the friends she has, Red Shell gives them her uttermost loyalty. She’ll stay by them through whatever troubles come their way and would even lay down her own life if it meant keeping them safe. Abilities Red Shell has standard Gem abilities. Being a skilled fighter, Red Shell is an incredibly graceful and deadly force. Her knowledge and strength aid her to swiftly take out foes. Fusions: * When fused with Amethyst, they become Dinosaur Bone. * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Red Horn Coral. * When fused with Steven, they become Red Horn Coral 2.0. * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Dominican Amber. * When fused with Amethyst, Ruby, and Sapphire, they form Xylopal. * When fused with Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, and Rose Quartz, they form Lumachelle. Skillsets: * Hooked Sword Proficiency: A combination of Fire Agate's rapier and Pearl's trident. Red Shell has no problem wielding these swords made for pros. With great precision, she can trap or deflect an opponent’s weapon so she can deliver the final blow * Swordsmanship: Red Shell inherited thousands of years in the art of swordsmanship by both of her fusees. This gives her an advantage in fights as she can adjust her fighting style depending on her opponent. Unique Abilities: * Glass Manipulation: A combination of Fire Agate's pyrokinesis and Pearl's sand manipulation, Red Shell can create, shape, and manipulate glass. She can create tall towers made of glass or creating tiny shards to hurl it at her enemies. * Heat Resistance: Red Shell can withstand high temperatures. Trivia * The name of Red Shell's fusion dance is "Equilibrium". It is when two opposing forces or influences are balanced. * Her design is based on two types of praying mantises: the orchid mantis and the walking violin mantis. * Red Shell was part of a fusion special involving Fire Agate and five canon pearls. Red Shell was the first to be released. * She was originally an iris agate until N.R. Wynter wanted to pick organic gems for her Fire Agate and pearl fusions. * Red Shell is an ace lesbian. https://nrwynter-archive.tumblr.com/post/185406612492/does-mantis-pearl-fusion-women-is-gay * Red Shell was used as a basis for the other shell fusion designs. "After I made Red Shell, I used her as a point of reference for the other designs. They should be similar, but different with how I utilize specific design choices, such as the iridescence and body-splitting". https://nrwynter.blogspot.com/2019/06/behind-scenes-other-shells.html Gemology * Red shell is based on red abalone shell. An organic gemstone, it comes from abalone or ear-shell sea snails. * The color of the shell is determined by what the abalone eats. If the algae is red, the shell turns red to pink. However, if they feed on brown algae, the shell can be aquamarine, green, or white instead. * Red abalones are distributed from British Columbia, Canada, to Baja California, Mexico. * The red abalone grows exceptionally large and is considered the largest common abalone species of upper state California. * As they are covered with nacre, abalone shells are chemically made of calcium carbonate and conchiolin. They're mainly comprised of aragonite or a mixture of aragonite and calcite. ** Conchiolin is an organic protein that acts as a form of glue or adhesive. * When irritants get inside the mollusk, it will excrete layers of liquid (called nacre) to coat it. * Abalone shells have been important ornamental gemstones throughout history and spanning countless groups of people. * Abalone comes from Spanish abulón, ''derived from the Rumsen language ''aulón. * Abalone shell represents peace, beauty, compassion, and love. It helps those who are facing tough emotional problems. ** It helps with intuition, power of self, imagination, and those who need guidance. ** Abalone shell benefits the four C's: communication, cooperation, commitment, and compromise. Gemstones Gallery Equilibrium..png|Red Shell's fusion dance. Red-Shell-character-sheet.png|Red Shell's character sheet. Redshell-height.png|Height chart featuring Red Shell and a bunch of other characters. Mantis-Tea-Party.png|Red Shell having a tea party with the other shells. References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Fusions Category:Fan Fusions Category:Organic Gems Category:Multi-colored Category:Nacre Gems Category:Fire Agate Fusions Category:Double Fusions Category:Shells